With rapid development of computer technologies and network technologies, the Internet and instant messaging technologies play an increasingly more important role in daily life, study and work of people. Besides, with development of the mobile Internet, the Internet is also developing towards mobility.
Today's society has entered a highly developed information age, an enterprise competition form has also transformed from a past single competition form that mainly focuses on product functions and quality into a compound competition form that uses an enterprise image, a product, a brand, and the like as important means and main tendency. The form transformation is inseparable from rapid development of modern picture presenting industry.
In conventional picture presenting activities, basic elements such as group of picture, picture content, a picture content audience, and picture representation reflect civilization degrees of ages in a certain area. All of these image elements serving as a type of culture reflect society and economy traces of ages to varying degrees.
In a current picture presenting method, normally, a picture material is provided by a picture supplier directly, and pictures are presented actively on a network in a unidirectional mode. However, this presenting manner does not take a personal participating degree of a picture audience into consideration, and is therefore just a type of partial picture presenting; this displaying manner lacks effective interaction with a picture browsing audience, so that an interaction success rate is low.